Mystic Liquid
thumb|center|400px Mystic Liquid by Kamen Rider Girls Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos anti-heróis, Sabrina e Eltamin acham Lillie e Cosmog no Gramado de Melemele, e depois derrotam o Ultra Esquadrão de Reconhecimento. Depois derrotam Hau e partem para derrotar Hala em seu Grand Trial, recebendo o Fightinium Z e o Ride Pager, com alguns de seus Pokémon adicionados para montaria. O casal parte para a Colina de Dez Quilates, onde pegam o Flyinium Z e capturam um Rockruff, para seguirem para a Praia da Grande Onda, onde surfam chegando até a Ilha de Akala. Agora, o duo poderá continuar a sua jornada Pokémon! Region 7: Alola Chapter 4: Mystic Liquid 7:00/19:00 “O que você está pensando, Eltamin?” Perguntou Sabrina. “Eu acho eu vou me tele transportar com o Decade até os outros Totem Stickers.” Falou Eltamin. “Isso não seria trapaça?” Falou Sabrina. “Eu ser de outro mundo, saber da maioria das coisas que ocorrem nesse mundo Pokémon, treinar os meus Pokémon até o Nível 100 com os Audino dos Mirage Spots, e ter os meus Pokémon com cores e habilidades diferentes, e alguns deles terem stats mais elevados a até mudar de Tipo, já é trapaça!” Falou Eltamin. “E além disso, se eu pegar os Totem Stickers e os Pokémon Totens agora, não terei que me preocupar com isso mais tarde.” “Parece verídico.” Concordou Sabrina. 8:00 Ao terminarem de almoçar, o duo pegou Decade e foram atrás dos setenta e oito Totem Stickers restantes. E assim que eles pegaram o centésimo e último dos Totem Stickers na Árvore da Batalha, eles voltaram para a Cidade de Heahea, indo para a Praia de Heahea, onde encontraram o Samson Carvalho. “Oh, jovens Eltamin e Sabrina! Eu estava esperando para vê-los de novo! Parece que vocês coletaram 100 Totem Stickers! Eu disse que daria Pokémon especiais que é tão grande quanto um verdadeiro Pokémon Totem uma vez que pegarem um certo número, então eu acho que são seus! Aqui: Um Raticate Alolano e um Gumshoos por coletar 20 Totem Stickers, um Marowak Alolano e um Araquanid por coletar 40 Totem Stickers, uma Lurantis e uma Salazzle por coletar 50 Totem Stickers, um Vikavolt e um Togedemaru por coletar 70 Totem Stickers, uma Mimikyu por coletar 80 Totem Stickers, uma Ribombee e um Kommo-o por coletar 100 Totem Stickers.” Falou Samson Carvalho, entregando os Pokémon Totem. “Por favor, envie-os para a Box, menos a Lurantis e a Salazzle que irão viajar comigo, junto do Destwilder. Os seus nomes serão Kuranosuke e Velvet (referência a personagem Kuranosuke do jogo ChuSinGura 46+1 e a personagem Velvet Crowe do jogo Tales of Berseria), respectivamente.” Disse Eltamin. “Mesmo depois de encontrar cada último Totem Sticker, isso não significa que a missão de entender precisamente o que os Pokémon Totem são, ou qual a fonte que as suas auras derivam, acabará!” Falou Samson Carvalho. Com duas novas membras na Party, o duo volta para a Cidade de Heahea para almoçar. 13:00/1:00 O casal seguiu para a Rota 4, onde derrotaram o Fomantis de um porteiro com o Flamethrower de Velvet, o Munchlax e o Bagon de um colecionador com o Dragon Pulse de Velvet, o Rattata de um excursionista e a Meowth de uma excursionista com o Leaf Blade de Kuranosuke, subindo Jiro para o Nível 15, fazendo-o aprender Rock Throw, permitindo-o derrotar o Cutiefly de um cozinheiro, subindo-o para o Nível 16. Assim, a dupla chega na Vila de Paniola, onde encontram Hau. Hey! Ainda bem que encontrei vocês... Então nós podemos ver quem é mais forte agora! Eu peguei um Z-Power Ring do meu velho, também, depois de passar pelo seu Grand Trial! Ter uma batalha em um lugar como a Vila de Paniola parece que estamos em um verdadeiro duelo de velho oeste à moda antiga ou algo assim, certo? Isso é tão legal! Vai Dartrix, Razor Leaf!” Gritou Hau. “Vai Velvet, Flamethrower!” Gritou Eltamin. Velvet se abaixa e libera um córrego vermelho e laranja de fogo da sua boca no Dartrix, o derrotando. “Volte Dartrix. Vai Pikachu, Electro Ball!” Gritou Hau. “Volte Velvet. Vai Kuranosuke, Leaf Blade!” Gritou Eltamin. As foices de Kuranosuke brilham verde claro e então corta o Pikachu com elas, o derrotando. “Volte Pikachu. Vai Noibat, Bite!” Gritou Hau. “Volte Kuranosuke. Vai Jiro, Rock Throw!” Gritou Eltamin. As rochas ao redor do pescoço do Jiro brilham brancas e um orbe multicolorido aparece na cauda. O orbe se dissolve em múltiplas centelhas que se tornam rochas com um brilho branco ao redor delas, as quais Jiro dispara no Noibat, o derrotando e subindo para o Nível 17. “Volte Noibat. Vai Eevee, Quick Attack!” Gritou Hau. “Volte Jiro. Vai Kuranosuke, Leaf Blade!” Gritou Eltamin. As foices de Kuranosuke brilham verde claro e então corta o Eevee com elas, o derrotando. “Cara, isso foi algum tipo de batalha! Dartrix e todos parecem que tiveram uma explosão, também! De qualquer forma, eu estou partindo para o Rancho de Paniola!” Falou Hau. Após curarem os seus Pokémon no PokéCenter, o casal segue para o Rancho de Paniola, onde derrotam o Carbink de uma aristocrata, o Tauros de um criador de Pokémon e o Mudbray de outro criador de Pokémon com o Leaf Blade de Kuranosuke, o Sableye de um cavalheiro, o Lillipup e o Magnemite de um Treinador promissor com o Flamethrower de Velvet, subindo Jiro para o Nível 18. No caminho, eles encontram Mallow, a Capitã do Trial da Selva Exuberante. “Obrigado por pararem! O Moomoo Milk do Rancho de Paniola é o melhor. É tão rico e cremoso quando você o usa no molho branco e outras coisas... Mmm! O sabor não pode ser descrevido! Oh, a propósito! Desde que eu fui sortuda o suficiente para encontrar vocês aqui, eu farei a vocês um pequeno favor.” Disse Mallow, registrando o Stoutland ao Ride Pager de Eltamin. “Entendam, Stoutland pode farejar itens para você que estão enterrados na sujeira onde vocês não podem até mesmo ver eles! Se continuarem pela Rota 5, vocês chegarão na Ladeira do Ribeiro. Minha amiga Lana é a Capitão do Trial de lá, então digam oi para ela por mim!” Então, a dupla continuou para derrotar os Pokémon dos Treinadores ditos acima, podendo chegar na Rota 5, onde encontram o TM 59: Brutal Swing, e derrotam a Morelull e a Ledyba de um criadora de Pokémon com o Flamethrower de Velvet, a Cottonee, com o Flamethrower de Velvet, e a Petilil, com o X-Scissor de Kuranosuke, de duas gêmeas, subindo Jiro para o Nível 19, antes de encontrarem um garoto de roupas negras e cabelo loiro. “Quem são vocês?” Perguntou o garoto. “Apenas Treinadores Pokémon que estão só de passagem. Lembre-se disso.” Falou Eltamin. “Hmm. Então vocês têm senso o suficiente para serem cautelosos. Nada mal... Eu sou Gladion. Eu e o meu parceiro, Type: Null, estamos treinando para ficarmos mais fortes... Nós temos que ficar mais fortes! Embora a maioria do nosso tempo esses dias foi para trabalhar para a Equipe Skull como o músculo deles. Batalhe comigo. Eu não aceito não como resposta. Vai Golbat, Faint Attack!” Gritou Gladion. “Vai Kuranosuke, X-Scissor!” Gritou Eltamin. Kuranosuke cruza as suas foices e elas começam a brilhar roxo claro. Ela pula em direção ao Zorua e corta-o com as suas foices que formam um ‘X’, desfazendo a ilusão do Zorua, o derrotando. “Volte Zorua. Vai Type: Null, Tackle!” Gritou Gladion. “Vai Kuranosuke, Leaf Blade!” Gritou Eltamin. As foices de Kuranosuke brilham verde claro e então corta o Type: Null com elas, o derrotando. “Volte Type: Null. Vai Golbat, Bite!” Gritou Gladion. “Volte Kuranosuke. Vai Jiro, Rock Throw!” Gritou Eltamin. As rochas ao redor do pescoço do Jiro brilham brancas e um orbe multicolorido aparece na cauda. O orbe se dissolve em múltiplas centelhas que se tornam rochas com um brilho branco ao redor delas, as quais Jiro dispara no Zubat, o derrotando. “Hmph... Não é de mim derrapar assim. Eu tenho que continuar lutando com oponentes fortes. Parece que eu não estou pronto ainda...” Falou Gladion. “Awww, olhe para você, pequeno Gladion! Eu acho que não é surpresa para uma criança sem-teto ser sem-espinha, também, huh? Sem problemas! Nós temos espinha dorsal o suficiente para cobrir você!” Disse a Grunt B. “Apenas desista já.” Falou Gladion. “Huh?” Disse o Grunt A. “Você sabe que não pode me derrotar. Você apenas machucará os seus Pokémon por razão nenhuma. Eles têm bons Pokémon.” Disse Gladion. “Nós viemos por todo esse caminho, e pelo que? Por uma grande perda do nosso tempo, graças a vocês. Se vocês não tivessem ficado no nosso caminho, nós poderíamos ter roubado o Pokémon Totem da Ladeira do Ribeiro. Vamos sair daqui. Olhe, os Murkrow estão gritando, e é a hora que nós deveríamos estar voando.” Disse a Grunt B. “Escute bem, Gladion... O chefe gosta de você. Isso é verdade. Mas você é apenas uma ajuda contratada que nós mantemos por perto para quando nós precisamos de você. Você não é parte da Equipe Skull, não de verdade. E você nunca será. Entendeu? É melhor que sim.” Disse o Grunt A, indo embora com o Gladion. Após Gladion e os Grunts terem ido embora, o duo derrotou o Paras e o Spinarak de um criador de Pokémon com o Flamethrower de Velvet, a Vullaby, com o Flamethrower de Velvet, e o Rufflet, com o Rock Throw de Jiro, de dois Treinadores promissores, subindo Jiro para o Nível 20, e Velvet para o Nível de Perigo 3.1, permitindo que eles cheguem no PokéCenter, onde curam os seus Pokémon. Antes de seguirem para o Trial, Eltamin decide treinar o Jiro até o Nível 24, que quando atingiu tal nível, era por volta das cinco horas da manhã em Alola, e cinco horas da tarde nas outras regiões. Eltamin foi pegar o Decade na Box, e foi para a Torre Dragãoespiral em Unova, e deu uma Rare Candy para o Jiro, evoluindo-o para a Forma Crepúsculo do Lycanroc. Com a sua evolução, eles voltaram para o PokéCenter da Rota 5, onde foram curar a Party de Eltamin e treinar o Jiro até o Nível de Perigo 3.0. 7:00/19:00 “Bom dia, amor.” Falou Sabrina. “Bom dia, minha amada.” Disse Eltamin. “O que faremos hoje?” Perguntou ela. “Eu quero descobrir o quão longe eu chego aqui em Akala.” Falou Eltamin. 8:00 /20:00 Saindo do PokéCenter, eles foram para a Ladeira do Ribeiro, onde encontram Lana. “Olá. Eu sou Lana. Eu sirvo a Capitã da Ladeira do Ribeiro. Então, qual o seu nome e você estará tentando o meu Trial?” Perguntou Lana. “Eu sou Eltamin e estarei tentando o seu Trial!” Respondeu Eltamin. “Então se você está pronto... Por favor me sigam por esse caminho.” Falou Lana. Assim, o duo subiu na Nessie, a Lapras de Eltamin, e derrotaram dois Wishiwashi com o Leaf Blade de Kuranosuke e dois Dewpider com o Rock Slide de Jiro, subindo Kuranosuke para o Nível de Perigo 3.1, os permitindo chegar na toca do totem. “Olhem ali! Sim, bem ali! Parece que nós tivemos sucesso em trazer o Pokémon Totem! Ataque contra o totem com toda a sua força! E agarre a vitória!” Falou Lana, aparecendo novamente. Eltamin se aproximou do grande esguicho de água com a Nessie, fazendo a tempestade ficar mais forte e o Totem Araquanid surgir da água. “Vai Jiro, Stone Edge!” Gritou Eltamin. Jiro se levanta em suas pernas traseiras e uma aura azul cobalto envolve o seu corpo. Em seguida, bate as suas patas dianteiras no chão, causando múltiplas pedras azuis claras irregulares saírem do chão se movendo em direção ao Totem Araquanid, o derrotando. “Que surpresa muito surpreendente... Quem teria imaginado? Que todas aquelas aglomerações de Wishiwashi teriam invocado um Araquanid, isso é. Heh heh... Até eu fui pega--anzol, linha e xelim! Você foi incrível, Eltamin. Verdadeiramente impressionante. Por favor aceite esse Waterium Z!” Disse Lana, entregando o Z-Crystal. “Consegui o Waterium Z!” Gritou Eltamin. “Lycanroc!” Gritou Jiro. “Lurantis!” Gritou Kuranosuke. Saindo da Ladeira do Ribeiro, o duo foi para o PokéCenter, curar os seus Pokémon. thumb|center|400px